Looking through mirrors
by epic insanity666
Summary: actual Sequal to Salvation of Remnant. roles reversed in a world like his own, Loki Fenris, hero of Remnant, is set upon a world where allies are liars... and enemies are allies. Oh and Salem looks nice as a human!
1. Chapter 1

Looking through mirrors

Ducking under a tree branch with a hiss of pain from her right hip, a woman in a brown cloak looked over her shoulders for a moment before fleeing as her pursuers continued their pursuit of her.

It was supposed to be one of her many easy tasks of the day, meet up with her spy/information broker, and report to her master, she should have seen the signs of an ambush by the lack of people on the street of Mistrals market, and the hidden blood stain behind the counter which led to her current stab wound.

Slipping behind a tree as her chasers slowed to a crawl in search of her, the woman looked up with a grimace, looking to the moon to see it's broken form shining the full moon, she reached into a pouch to hold out a white dust crystal… only it had dark cracks glowing over it.

Holding it close to her mouth to whisper a phrase the woman didn't finish it correctly as she was thrown onto her back by an armored hand, leaving her to the mercy of Ozmadias' knights.

Crawling away the woman was lifted off her feet with the hood of her cloak falling off of her head, showing mint green hair matched with tanned skin and red eyes, forced to look up to the lead knights blank helmet, the knight was joined by a large wolf creature that snarled hungrily towards the girl who tried her best to look defiant.

Leaning close the knight spoke.

"**We've come for you're Lady Salem, Thief Sustrai, relieve yourself of this secret and you will be given mercy**" scowling as the dust crystal that was thrown away glowed with smoke rising off of it.

"I know what kind of mercy you're lord promises, He will be disappointed by my silence, cowards" feeling her neck grabbed tightly to be yanked back the knight stood up calmly while brandishing a sword.

"**Then may you meet you're friend in the abyss, Thief**" moving to strike the woman down the wolf creature beside him snarled in alarm as the crystal began to lift off the ground, expanding into a vortex before rapidly shrinking down to the crystal, leaving those witnessing this sight stunned into silence before the vortex was set in place, throwing out a figure covered in smoke and ashes as they fell onto their hands and knees, coughing loudly to show a males voice, the man looked up with golden eyes paired with a set of wolf ears.

"**A slave, all the way out here in Mistral**" flinching back at the man's head snapping up with bared teeth, Sustrai had to hold back a gasp as the wolf's eyes glowed dangerously in the night light, looking to the wolf creature, standing more straighter with his eyes staring at the wolf's own, making Sustrai blink in surprise when the wolf demons own eyes glowed golden as it's muscles relaxed.

Turning to the knights with a grin, the wolf suddenly lashed out with one swipe that beheaded the lead knight holding Sustrai on her feet, the woman let out a gasp as the man himself lunged with a savage snarl of his own as he and the wolf made short work of the hunting party sent to capture her.

Watching the scene with a morbid curiosity, Emerald Sustrai blinked at the gore and imaginative ways to rip someone apart until she was staring into golden eyes sporting an relaxed gaze.

"So… any plan to answer my next questions truthfully?" Emeralds only answer was a silent nod, which gained her one in return, moving to stand she hissed in pain as her wound flared up, making her rescuer rush to her side with the wolf creature whimpering.

Giving it a worried look she looked to her saviour to see his left hand hovering over her wound, sending ash like embers into her skin she watched in fascination as her skin began to meld back together, looking up to her saviour she looked away at his closeness.

"Ok, since I no doubt have you're life in my hands…" turning back to her saviour, Emerald stared entranced by her saviours golden eyes as he stared into her red orbs with an air of confusion and annoyance.

"Mind answering some of my questions?" looking to the beast as it began to feast on it's old allies the wolf turned to the sight to turn back with a wince, looking to Emerald's green face he spoke with a correction.

"hold that thought, you have any safe houses?" moving to she Emerald yelped as she was lifted off of her resting place, held bridal as the wolf stared expectantly, seeing her blush he grinned.

"Well, anywhere safe to rest yourself?" snapping out of her surprise Emerald nodded while bringing out her scroll, holding a map via holographic display, the wolf stared at it with a raised eyebrow before recognition.

"Huh, So we're in Mistral"

Giving her saviour a stunned look Emerald went to speak if not for the howls of more of the creatures rose around them, making their own perk up with teeth bared.

"Right, no time for chit chat, point me to the closest safehouse you have"

"It's in the southern part of Mistrals city, and to be honest I don't see how we'll get out of this mess surrounded" failing to see her saviours wide grin she blinked as he crouched low, before sending himself forward, letting out a howl of excitement Emerald held on in shock as this Faunus showed impossible speeds.

"How are you doing this!?"

"Something called skill!"

"This HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SKILL!"


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in a mirrored world

**_the start is a small narration of what i plan for Loki before his arrival, so bare with me_**

* * *

_It was supposed to be a peaceful ending to my father's war._

Looking up to the brother gods of Remnant with a pleading look, Loki Fenris had lost all hope of the news from the duo.

His eldest son beside him with tears running down his cheeks, it didn't fit for a lion cub to show weakness when the problem was made by his father.

Giving his Son, Abraham a comforting hug, Loki saw his sister wives rushing to him, Nora holding little Ylva in her arms, the woman who started his love life sharing a look of worry with Teams RWBY and Neo.

_But like always this world of Remnant always had a catch to the happy endings._

Letting out a pain roar as his power began to slip from his grasp, Loki held up his right arm to see it burning away into a vortex behind him, causing a searing pain in his very being, Loki forced himself to look to his family as they were held back by an invisible force, he stared into Abraham's eyes to see them watching in horror, baring his teeth in pain as he forced himself to stand, Loki held back his cries of pain as he choke on his own blood, he stood with his right leg missing, turning to his family once more, he spoke.

"I'll find a way back…" feeling an ache in his heart, Loki smiled one more time to Nora before smiling to Abraham.

"I Promise… I'll make this family whole…again" with that his body vanished with the brother gods, leaving his son running to the spot he stood on, reaching for a charred and melted hand cannon, Abraham held it close as his mother, Blake, ran to his side with wails of despair.

* * *

Snapping awake from his trip down memory lane, Loki Fenris rubbed his eyes while sitting up from the surprisingly comfy bed, he held his hand out to inspect the bracelet of wedding rings on his person he gave out a small sigh before he turned to where the kitchen was before he remembered his last night travels, standing up with his back popping from his sleep form, he cracked his neck to the right to relieve it of the stiffness while moving to the kitchen, stopping at hearing Emerald speaking he stopped.

"One of those crystals opened a doorway, Lady Salem"

"_What do you mean by that, They hold only elements, fire, water, earth, anything, are you sure it was a crystal_"

"Yes, Lady Salem, it gave me a Faunus, a wolf one to be precise, he did something to one of Ozmadias' demons… Like he took control of it" stepping into view now with Emerald's back to him, he spoke with his arms crossed.

"I actually asserted dominance over it like an owner would a pet" holding back a snort as Emerald jumped with her scroll in hand she dropped it to show a blonde on screen speaking worriedly for Emerald.

"_Emerald, Are you alright_!?" reaching to give the beauty her scroll, Loki stared at the blonde woman with his mind flashing to a pallor skinned woman before it remained on the vision before him.

"She's alright, just got a scare" holding it to the woman before him, Loki sniffed out the breakfast being prepared for two, moving to keep an eye on it the woman on the scroll call spoke.

"_Might we enquire as to who you are, I wouldn't feel well calling you Faunus or wolf_?"

Turning to Salem and Emerald, Loki spoke.

"The names Loki Fenris, and to be honest this world is oddly different to my own version of Remnant"

"Remnant?" turning to Emerald he spoke his own confusion.

"Isn't that what you call the planet?"

"No, ironically Ozmadias' named it Fortuna" upon seeing the cringe look Loki gave her, Emerald sighed in agreement.

"I know right, of things he names the planet he names it after his kingdom of corrupted leaders" it was this moment that Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose and eyes, letting out a sigh.

"How corrupt are we talkin' here?' setting up a plate of egg and bacon for Emerald and himself, the spymaster of Salem took the plate with thanks given as they moved to the kitchen table.

"To answer you're question Mr Fenris, They welcome slavery of both human and Faunus with happy smiles as long as they are gaining profit as well, going as far as funding holding camps they call rehabilitation cells" narrowing his eyes at the use of slavery, Loki's eyes glowed red slightly before he took a strip of bacon, leaning his head back he dropped the cooked meat into his maw to chew, noticing Emerald staring at him in curiosity with Salem's staring through the scroll he gained a thoughtful look as his stared at a bracelet of wedding rings on his right wrist, frowning softly he looked up with a small fire in his eyes.

"Tell me everything you know of Ozmadias… and I mean everything?" sitting down with his eyes glowing gold, Salem sighed.

"Very well, the first I will say is Ozmadias' isn't the only ruler, seeing as he had forced himself on one of my own agents who has fallen to his mind games, her name was Summer Rose before her capture" eyes steeling up now with his hand crushing the table slightly Emerald paled slightly before Loki spoke with a dead serious voice.

"Is their a daughter we need to worry about?" frowning at the question Emerald went to question him why he had asked that until Salem spoke with a saddened sigh.

"Yes, but she isn't really a problem… the fact his first child was a girl, Ozmadias had her sent to a slave camp, not to be touched or harmed, the poor girl doesn't even know anything about her heritage… or her name"

"Did he name her at all?" seeing the skin over Loki's left eye flake away like burnt paper, Emerald felt herself freeze up at the glaring red glow within with Salem unable to see the change due to Emerald dropping the scroll in her fear.

"No… bastard didn't even care enough, Why?" seeing how her screen was facing the ceiling, Salem went to call for assistance until Loki spoke.

"Where's her camp, and also if I freed those people, would they fight for us?"

"I don't know… why, what are you planning Mr Fenris?" seeing her view moved to face Loki she gasped as half his head was burnt away, showing a horned skull glaring at the table.

"**You about to get a lot more help with this war**" perking up suddenly at hearing faint heartbeats, Loki let out a low growl as he stood up, sniffing the air he turned to Emerald as his change receded.

"Pack whatever you can, we have company" standing up suddenly to gather important supplies, Emerald spoke loudly as Loki began to set up an escape plan, moving a couch to the front door beside the window covered by the kitchen table.

"How, we covered our tracks?" seeing Loki stop with a look of thought he turned to her scroll with a frown before his eyes widened.

"Most likely how they found you're info broker, Salem, they may have tapped into scroll calls, tell all you have under you to go silent and hide" with that Loki hung up and cracked open the devices firewall program, he scowled at his assumption being correct, turning to Emerald to speak the two heard the front door being banged on.

"Well, Shit's about to hit the fan, Emerald, get ready to run through the opening I'm about to make" giving the wolf a look of confusion, she went to speak until Loki formed a weapon from ash rising from his skin, showing a bright green glow in the barrel, Loki gave a vicious grin as he took aim at the door.

"Let's show how the BFG works, shall we?" giving him a look of confusion, Emerald spoke.

"The what?"

*BOOM/ZAP!* nearly going deaf from the sound of explosions and bodily disintegration, Emerald stared at the sight in shock before being led through the opening, going green from the new paintjob of red and ichor, Emerald felt her hand grabbed with Loki letting bullets pepper his being while shielding Emerald.

It took only a few moments of firing as the two made their way to a car, Loki looked to Emerald's scroll still in hand after it pinged, it showed a set of coordinates, and a map, smirking while opening the door to the closest vehicle, he led Emerald in before closing the door, turning to the still firing men, Loki noticed they wore soldier garbs that made Loki think of both Vale and Atlas, walking away from the car as Emerald attempted to hotwire the vehicle, Loki stopped as the men reloaded their weapons, taking aim the soldiers stopped in confusion as Loki held up his arms as Ash gathered around them, he sported a dangerous grin as his eyes glowed with golden cracks spreading outward.

"Let's have a smash!" with that all hell broke loose… for the soldiers that is as a wave of ash was sent outward, those at ground zero torn to pieces, and those safe… left with broken bones and internal bleeding.

Letting out a satisfied growl, Loki let out a howl, easily summoning a pack of Beowolf that began their feast on those still alive enough to scream.

Upon getting a spark, Emerald gave a triumphant cheer as the engine purred with power, turning to the passenger seat where Loki sat, he gave her a fanged grin that she returned, grabbing the steering wheel, the spymaster revved the engine excitedly before it lurched forward into a stall, leaving Loki smashing his head through the windscreen, making Emerald wince as he tore himself free.

Leaving them in silence.

"Do yo-"

"Yes, I'll drive" nodding to his calm yet anger filled voice, Loki became a cloud of ash that Emerald climbed under as they swapped seats, Loki reforming his body he gave it a rev himself before speeding away, looking through the mirror he smiled smugly as the Beowolf howled in joy of a good meal.


	3. Chapter 3

Fortune smiles upon you

Stepping into a throne room with her adviser Tyrian and Watts behind her, Salem rubbed the sides of her head to lessen the headache approaching.

"Lady Salem, are you sure we can trust this Loki Fenris, for all we know he could be just like the other one" setting herself down on her chair for the upcoming meeting, Salem gave Tyrian a thankful look to his worry for her and their cause.

"If he were like the other Fenris, Emerald would be dead, the fact she is alive this very moment with regular messages coded with her passwords is enough for him to at least prove himself"

"And what was it he mentioned on the last call, our systems have been hacked and we'll be getting more allies for our cause?" turning to Watts as he leaned on his elbows, Salem spoke.

"After I sent several coordinates to known camps, I've decided to give an extra set, one containing Ozmadias' daughter if he ever called her one, I have also allowed Emerald to be his guide here"

"Does Cinder know of this development, knowing her she'd be worried for her sister?" moving to speak the doors opened to show the woman mentioned, standing in silence with her left eye hidden behind a bang of hair she gave the three a stoic look… which lasted for a second as she had a sheepish look.

"Sorry I'm late, Mercury and Marcus were in the middle of practice"

Smiling to her adopted daughter, Salem gestured for her to sit.

"Do not worry of being late, now sit we have a topic much needed for discussion" watching Cinder quickly sit down, Salem shared a small smile with Cinder they all sat in silence.

"Now, Since Hazel is busy running an errand for us, we shall inform him when he returns, on the first topic today, We will have to limit our communications until a solution is found, which means Cinder, no prank calling the Fortuna guards and leading them on goose chases" seeing the girl avoid her gaze, she perked up at what Salem said next.

"Next topic is to evaluate our supposed newest ally who has called himself Loki Fenris, a wolf Faunus Emerald had somehow summoned to Fortuna, and his ability to lead the wolf daemons he calls Beowolf, something which will no doubt anger Ozmadias greatly" turning to Cinder whose eyes widened in fury she held it back to speak.

"Are you saying we have another psychotic Fenris running around, WITH EMERALD NO DOUBT!" turning to Tyrian and Watts Cinder stood up in anger.

"HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN WITH HER, IS SHE SAFE!?" seeing Salem reach to calm her down, She sat down with a worried look.

"She is safe, she has been in frequent contact with us, making sure it isn't a façade by including her hidden messages to us" seeing Cinder relax, she spoke in a calm manner.

"How is he… mentally wise?" seeing Salem show a thoughtful look, she spoke.

"From the video calls I've seen he has sported a bracelet… with wedding rings on it, that and he has a broken look behind a brave face, not like our Fenris who prefers to hide behind a look of fear"

"Where are they right now?" watching Salem frown she brought her scroll out to show a map of Fortuna… with a blip approaching a rehabilitation camp… the one housing the forgotten princess of Ozmadias.

Raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Apparently going for Ozmadias' forgotten daughter"

"The nameless child?"

Looking to Tyrian who sported a saddened look, Salem gave a small nod.

"Yes, the daughter of Summer Rose"

* * *

**"Can't Hold Me Down" by GRiZ (ft. Tash Neal of The London Souls)**

Letting out a yawn as he stood guard on one of his kings slave camps, a lone guard held a rifle in hand, he turned to the camp where a pain filled scream echoed from he gave a sigh of boredom he gave the wolf Daemon assigned to him on the cruel job of Guard duty, the man stared forward to enjoy the mental enemy, silence… until he noticed a figure approaching.

Tensing up suddenly with the wolf daemon perking up with bared teeth, the guard stood in silence and confusion, seeing the man wore a tactical attire beneath a black cloak, it was the sight of firearms on his hips that made the guard aim his weapon, calling for the other guards, he stared through his scope to see the unknowns face, seeing their face overshadowed he froze suddenly as the man looked up… showing a skull beneath the hood, red orbs staring right at him as two horns sprouted from the forehead, leaning back to breath deeply, the guards failed to see Emerald hide in the shadows, watching Loki in confusion at his action she went to speak before she covered her eyes as Loki let out a howl.

Making her look at Loki in confusion before she tensed up at hearing the wild wolf daemons of Fortuna, looking around in alarm she snapped to the facility to see a wolf Daemon thrashing about wildly, biting wildly at a guard who backed off in alarm the man was about to fire at his once guard dog… only to be attacked from behind by an ascended wolf Daemon, which allowed Emerald to hear the panicked cries of guards being betrayed by their loyal pets. Turning to Loki with a look of shock, he turned to her with a chuckle, bringing out his right hand-cannon with a spin he gave a joyful approach, seeing a Guard notice him he fired a quick shot to the head, quite literally making it explode, watching Loki approach Emerald jumped as a pack of wild Wolf Daemons moved to Loki's sides, barking in anticipation.

"**Kill all the guards and give the slaves freedom**"

Giving a forward motion the packs let out roars of approval before assaulting the camp, with Emerald joining his side with a look of worry.

"Are you sure they wont betray us?" noticing Loki turn to her as they stood at the gate, Loki spoke.

"**In my world, any Beowolf I gained, kept their loyalty to me, because I allow them to be what they want to be**"

"And what would that be, exactly?"

Seeing Loki approach the door, he gave his bracelet a look he spoke with conviction.

"**themselves**"

With that he kicked the door down, showing a court yard full of death and carnage, something that made Loki growl in approval as guards and knights were slaughtered by enlightened Beowolf, frowning at the lack of slaves in sight, Loki went to speak until a set of metal doors were thrown open by an Alpha Beowolf, covered in blood from Guards it snarled in joy as it's gold eyes turned to Loki who approached with Emerald keeping close to him, feeling her skin pale at seeing a Guard being feasted upon the sounds of chaos echoed louder as Loki was led to a shaft leading downward, looking down the werewolf Faunus released a slow whistle.

"So what exactly do you have planned for this daring break out?" leaning back with a look of thought Loki spun his hand-cannons with ease.

"**Well, I plan to kill any Guard still standing while you can either wait up here or you come down and free any slaves still in cages, I will get all the attention while you move in under the hysteria, in other words"** holding his hand cannons in the air with a smile under his skull helmet, Loki spoke the words of his newest friend Cayde 6.

"**Let's go to Prison**" with that he hopped to the left, ultimately leaving him falling into the darkness, leaving a stunned Emerald beside a panting Alpha Beowolf.

Moving to follow him she yelped as the Alpha lifted her up and set her on it's upper back, the two hearing gun shots while Loki spoke.

"**Got you *bang* and you*bang* him too*BANG* Oooooh that looked like it hurt!**" holding on for dear life as the two descended, Emerald spoke softly to herself.

"This man is insane" getting a snort from the Alpha as it landed on a level, the sight of mutilated Guards laying around made Emerald shiver while being set down, moving to a hallway where cell doors sat closed, she moved to the far end to flip the open switch, jumping as the Alpha tore a door open it perked up as she gave a yell of annoyance.

"Hey, He may be used to you lot but we're not!" getting a whimper from the Alpha she flipped the switch, getting a buzz the doors slid open leaving behind confused Faunus and Humans alike , the brave ones peeking out.

"Prison break anyone?" turning to Emerald who had a large smile, the Faunus and Humans shared a glance before giving off cheers of joy, some moving to loot weapons from their old torturers, a Bull Faunus with red hair and small horns looked towards the Beowolf beside Emerald with his remaining eye, staring at the daemon he blinked at noticing it's golden eyes, turning to the sounds of gunshots he approached Emerald while yanking a Red bladed sword from a dead guards grip, making emerald gulp as he stood in front of her.

"Who are you?"

"Emerald Sustrai" turning to the beowolf as it sniffed the Bull Faunus, it gave a snort while relaxing.

"How have you tamed the daemons?" seeing her hold her hands up with a shake of her hands, Emerald spoke.

"I didn't do this, the guy I came here with caused this" gesturing to the dead guards, the Faunus frowned before holding his hand to shake towards Emerald.

"Adam Taurus, Let's get as many of us out before whatever reinforcements arrive" giving a nod of agreement the newly freed slaves charged with a cheer, getting a howl of excitement from any Beowolf nearby some moved down to free their fellow slaves, while others moved up to see Sunlight for the first time in however long they were trapped.

Ducking under a swing of a sword aimed for his neck, Loki fired, without look, into the man's head, killing the bastard as Slaves cheered for him from their cages he gave an exaggerated bow before firing at a sneaky guard who gave a gurgled choke before falling down.

"**Whose ready for freedom!?**" smiling brightly at hearing the deafening cheer, Loki held his hand-cannons for a second before firing rapidly, shattering all the locks on the cages and cells the doors swung open, leaving one heavily locked, a small padlock the only one shattered from Loki's version of Reapers death blossom.

Frowning at sniffing the air, he approached through the crowd of excited slaves. Standing in front of the door with a frown at noticing it's heavy frame, he deduced it was possibly five metres thick.

Cracking his knuckles after holstering his weapons, Loki stretched his right hand back before sending it forward.

* * *

Perking up suddenly from her small cot in her cell, a small girl with a shaven hair hid inside a large crack in her cells walls to hide from whoever was knocking loudly on her door, ever since her abandonment, the little girl never had any feeling of comfort from the guards, even when she asked on why she was here, her only answer was a cruel laugh and mocking of her strength.

And staring at the cell door being bent inward she felt fear overwhelm her small malnourished figure she whimpered too loudly as the door came halfway off it's hinges, followed by silence before it was kicked open further.

Showing a large man stepping through, fixing a cloak on his head to get it off his helmets horns he stopped at seeing her red cloak on the bed her mother had left her.

Letting out a small gasp of alarm as he stepped towards it he stopped suddenly with his head twitching towards her, watching the man turn to her direction she watched as his red orbs moved straight towards her hiding spot.

Making her freeze until she watched the eyes melt into a calming gold, watching the man slowly kneel down to her height he spoke.

"Hey, it's alright, Not here to hurt you" watching the man hold his hands in her sights he approached with a slow step, making her flinch which made him stop for a second, looking around in thought he snapped back to her mothers cloak which he grabbed carefully, admiring it's still pristine condition he held it to the girl who shyly emerged from her hiding place.

"Here, you look like you need it" allowing her to take it carefully, his eyes took in her state of being, feeling his anger boil at the sight of this worlds Ruby, he held back the urge to hug her, making a vow as the girl before him snuggled into the cloak he spoke.

"You got a name kid?" seeing her innocent silver eyes turn to him, she spoke with a small voice.

"I don't have one?" seeing her shy away as his eyes glowed bright crimson he inhaled slowly before he held a hand out to her softly.

"Everyone has a name, even animals have names"

"The guards always called me weakling or failure, some even call me princess… I don't now what those mean"

"Well someone taught you how to speak, that's for sure" seeing the girl look down in sadness, she sniffled slightly as she held the cloak tightly.

"A woman would try and teach me things in my old holding room, the guards took her a long time ago"

"She got a name?"

"She like to be called Glynda"

Freezing at the name with tears falling from his eyes until he clenched his hands, Loki looked down before turning to the sounds of footsteps approaching, turning back to the girl he spoke.

"I can get you out of here, get out of this place where you can be yourself, do you want that?" seeing her nod slowly he smiled softly as he held a hand to her, which she grabbed nervously.

Feeling herself pulled into his protective arms, the two left the cell, making Loki stop he sent a cloud of ash that formed into a box like object with a set of numbers slowly counting down.

"Let's get out of here, ki-no… Let's get out of here, Ruby Rose" seeing the girl stare at him with a curious look, her eyes shined brightly with hope as they left with the former slaves.


	4. Chapter 4

No fortune for the wicked

Stepping onto the rich land of North Fortuna with a limp in his step, a messenger gave the guards at attention no mind as he was sooner escorted to the king of Fortuna with an air of fear at his majesties anger, he sooner squashed that fear down by how much the king showed his anger, as long as a problem did not consist with the witch Salem.

Stepping into a throne room overlooking an arena of gladiators, Ozmadias and his queen Summer sat paying attune attention, watching the warrior Pyrrah fight on the grounds of substitute war, he knelt beside his kings throne, one of the wolf daemons taking notice of him with a bark of annoyance.

Making red eyes surrounded by a dark abyss turn to the messenger.

Turning to stand up, Ozmadias stood with a deathly colour to his very being, from skin that was once a healthy tan, now shown as a pallor white, around his eyes were faint black veins his attire featuring a dark gray coat with black shoulder pads along with details in light blue and dark blue cuffs. Under his coat he wore a dark blue dress shirt with light blue linings and details, and donned white gloves upon his hands. He also wore gray pants, and black shoes.

Holding his hands behind his back as a woman in a white cloak sat on a throne to his right, she gave a quick glance before looking forward with an eerie silence.

"Jorge, Is there a reason as to why you are interrupting an event such as this?" seeing the man flinch at his calm voice, the now named Jorge spoke with a gulp.

"One of your camps has… gone silent, milord" hearing Ozmadias inhale slowly, he awaited a strike until Ozmadias knelt beside him with his red orbs glowing.

"The amount of wolf Daemons I had set up in my many slave camps is a near vicious army, for someone to take one, means an army had been secretly building under my guidance" grabbing the man by his throat, Ozmadias stood up fully with the man whimpering in his grip.

"Explain to me how this… army had taken the camp?" loosening his grip for the man to speak, Jorge gave a wheeze.

"When a squad was dispatched to investigate, they found it to be over run with wolf Daemons feasting upon the guards… the royal hellhounds among them" seeing Ozmadias narrow his eyes, the man gave one more answer in fear.

"They also noticed how the beasts eyes glowed gold in the shades" dropping the man to turn to the arena to calm himself, Ozmadias gained the sight of Pyrrah decapitating a gladiator.

"Which camp was it, that was captured?" feeling true hesitance now, Jorge looked to the wolf daemon which bared its teeth at him he whimpered as Ozmadias turned to him.

"Well?"

"The one with your daughter, milord" feeling the following silence, Jorge feared for his very life until Ozmadias spoke.

"leave us" quickly climbing to his feet to run, he made it half way before a spear of tar like metal shot through his chest, leaving the poor man to gawk in horror before quickly succumbing to his death, showing a calmly standing Ozmadias with his right hand stretched out towards the man, waving a hand in an after thought the wolf Daemon snarled while rushing to its meal, allowing Ozmadias to sit back down, giving his bride, Summer a side glance, he spoke.

"Your daughter is free… how does that make you feel, my dear?" seeing her turn to him with an empty look, she looked forward.

"I feel nothing, milord" reaching to move the cloak from her head he gave her soft hair a play.

"I will have them keep an eye out for her, and that failure will be back in a cell to be forgotten" sitting back in his chair to enjoy the blood sport, Ozmadias failed to see a lone tear fall from the woman's eyes before she steeled herself.

* * *

Snapping awake with a jerk and snort from her current placement, the recently named Ruby rubbed her eyes of sleep remaining she squinted her eyes against the bright light of morning, she looked around the large party of former slaves following Emerald, the little girl looked forward to see the green haired beauty walking beside the one who named her, seeing his black cloak following his steps, they stopped with Emerald raising a hand, she reached into her pouch, searching for something that Ruby and her current ride couldn't see she was about to ask her ride of what was happening until Emerald gave a cheer as she held a small oval shaped crystal, moving forward with Loki giving her a look of confusion he looked forward than back to Emerald, seeing his helmets jaw move she could barely hear him speak as Emerald placed it on a pedestal.

Watching Loki look around for a second he gave Emerald a look which she ignored in favour of a door opening in the mountain currently before them, making Loki give it a look, he gave a shrug as he turned to the crowd.

"**Alright people, get inside quickly, we don't know if another search party will be sent, keep it orderly!**" seeing her saviour step aside for the horde of former slaves to enter after Emerald, she passed Loki who gave a small wave to her, making her smile before she turned forward.

Leaving Loki to keep watch over the slaves as they entered the location Emerald had called Sanctuary, Loki walked to the end with a hand-cannon absentmindedly spinning in his grip, he gave the crowd a nod.

"Alright people, no one fall behind!" turning to the voice at the far back, Loki gave a head tilt as a child was lifted off the ground by a curtain red haired Bull.

Sporting a makeshift eyepatch over his left eye, Loki stared at the young form of this worlds Adam Taurus.

Seeing him help a child follow the crowd, Loki let them pass before following, giving Adam a look he turned to a howl in the distance, making the crowd slightly panic until Loki spoke.

"**Get them inside, quickly, come on**" moving to Adam with the crowd spurred onward, Loki keeping watch with a weapon trained he waited for Adam and the children to get in before he followed, watching the doors close slowly he looked to the right at hearing gears turning before the Gem Emerald had before popped into the air towards Loki.

Catching it he gave it a quizzical look before giving a soft chuckle.

Turning to the distancing crowd, Loki gave chase with a small jog.

Which gained the attention of Adam Taurus.

"Thought you stayed outside?" making Loki turn to him with a raised eyebrow beneath his helmet, he gave a shrug.

"**And miss the chance to meet this Salem, I'm not missing this at all**"

* * *

Upon finally exiting the dark tunnel, even with his night vision, Loki was glad to see a bit of light, but when he reached the source, his eyes widened in awe at the sight before him, looking to the ceiling as crystals of gold and white the size of a Bullhead hung from the cavern ceiling in a beautiful display of natures formation, a waterfall exiting between two crystals he looked to the serene city of chalk white and bronze accents, Loki noticed many people fleeing into homes while others stood and watched, some sporting makeshift weapons until they noticed Emerald wave to them, with Loki hearing a soft "Priestess Sustrai has returned!"

"**Priestess?**" turning to the green haired beauty as she lead them into the city, Loki hung back in thought.

"**What else is different about this world?**" following after the former slaves, Loki began to feel eyes on him from the windows, choosing to ignore them to catch up to Emerald's side, he leaned close to her after by passing the excited people of the city.

"**So you're priestess?**" turning to him with a devious smirk, Loki had to resist returning it as they came to an open centre.

"Most think I was a thief first, but when push comes to shove, well…" raising a hand she held Loki's hand-cannon Cerberus.

Reaching for his holster with a frown he gave off a hearty chuckle as she held it for him to take back, doing so he gave her, her wallet, making her blush and pat her right hip in alarm she gave him a smile in return, taking her wallet she frowned at noticing it heavier than before.

Looking back to Loki he gave a wink in response before turning to the gathering crowd.

"Priestess Sustrai has returned, someone inform Lady Salem!" moving to the side as children rushed to greet a smiling Emerald, Loki crossed his arms in silence.

Watching the sight of Emerald speak to the children, Loki turned to Ruby who was on the verge of falling asleep.

Noticing her current carrier growing tired he moved to the woman who flinched at his present, making Loki wince before reaching for Ruby, giving the woman her much needed rest the woman gave Ruby to him with a thankful nod, holding Ruby in his arms he carefully swung her onto his back where a baby holder formed from his ashes, allowing Ruby to see the crowd gathering while Loki reached back and ran a hand through her soft hair, making her hum at the sensation that she now enjoyed.

Moving to a place to Sit Loki stopped as a child stood before him in curiosity.

"**Hello?**"

"Hi, are you the one who helped Emmi?" raising an eyebrow of amusement, Loki turned to Emerald with a chuckle at the nickname, turning back to the child he gave a nod.

"**Yep, that was me… still don't know how I got here though**"

"So you're Fenris?" moving to give an answer Loki flinched as panic spread from the people many of which stared at him in horror and fear, all but Emerald who looked around in confusion.

Looking to the girl a woman snatched her away from Loki, the poor thing showing a look of confusion.

Turning to Emerald Loki froze as a blade was held at his throat from behind him.

Looking for Emerald for a bit of help he found her moving to him with a look of urgency.

"Hey, Hold on!" not even chancing a movement in case of Ruby being hurt, Loki spoke to Emerald as she stood beside him.

"**Did I do something wrong?**" before Emerald could say anything a cool, feminine voice spoke.

"Aside from cause pain and suffering to the innocent, the name Fenris is widely known as a curse bringer, Now explain to me how you convinced my sister to bring you here?" opening his mouth he was interrupted by Emerald.

"Cinder, He helped me here and plus he is nothing like Ozmadi-"

"Irrelevant, Emerald, you could have brought an army here with him leaving a trail" slowly raising a hand to indicate he wanted to speak, Loki spoke with a worried voice.

"**Can I ask exactly what my counterpart has been doing in this world?**" turning his head to Emerald as she kept her eyes on Cind- Hold up?.

Turning to her capture with a curious frown, Loki had to blink at how young this Cinder looked compared to his one, letting out a whistle at her face, Cinder narrowed her eyes while pointing her sword between his eyes, making his helmets eyes cross to stare at the point.

"Your so called counter part, has done nothing but ruin lives, ruined families, and most of all has caused the amount of orphans here to rise in numbers, So if you so much as look at anything, I will slit your throat" staring at the woman before him with amusement, Loki shared a look with Emerald who gave a shrug, sighing he reached for his helmet, making Cinder scowl before she reeled back as the helmet broke down into ash, flowing into his skin as he raised an eyebrow.

"Even if you manage to do that I'll walk off a slit throat" seeing her scowl as he gave an amused smile, she went to attack if not for a voice calling over the crowd.

"Cinder, That will be enough!" turning to the voice Loki had to steel his nerves at the sight of a woman with air skin, pale platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes, and on her figure was a priestess garb, making Loki's jaw hit the floor at the breathtaking sight of a human Salem in person.

Reaching for his jaw he closed it slowly.

"Ok, I am officially at a loss of words to describe how fast my heart is racing" turning to a snorting Emerald, Cinder had a scowl on her lips while raising her blade.


	5. Chapter 5

Gambits Fortune

Sitting within the interrogation room with a knife casually twirling between his fingers to pass the boredom of waiting, Loki Fenris looked up to the ceiling with a sigh he closed his eyes for a second before he had the knife balance on his index finger from the blade, sitting motionless for a good second he opened his eyes to turn to the window obviously housing another room looking in.

Looking to the front where a chair facing him sat he thought for a moment before he stood up, approaching the chair he picked it up… and set it on the ceiling, where it promptly stayed somehow glued, turning to the table now he repeated the process, sporting a grin now he did the same to his chair. Stepping back to admire his Handiwork Loki then stepped onto the wall and ceiling, defying Gravity he slid his chair back to sit down with a smile, going back to balancing his knife on his finger he awaited his soon to be flabbergasted interrogators to arrive.

* * *

"We should lock him up mother!" was all Cinder argued for as she and emerald followed Salem beside Tyrion they stepped into a hallway leading through the prisoner cells which lay empty until possibly today.

"And I will say we should give him a chance, he brought those people here with Emerald, the least we could do is give him a benefit of a doubt" nodding to Tyrion who had opened a door, Emerald gave off a sigh as she followed in silence, understanding Cinder's desire to avenge fallen comrades, she let her anger blind her judgement, especially with how cooperative Loki had been when asked to be imprisoned for safety reasons, which stunned Emerald at how quickly he agreed.

"And what if he decides to stab us in the back after a chance is given, what will we do when he learns our plans and tells Ozma… Dias?" frowning at Cinders pause as she awaited for them to enter the watching room beside the interrogation room, Emerald moved through the group to see for herself on what had made even Cinder pause.

Blinking at the audacious sight of the table and chairs on the ceiling seemingly defying physic, on one chair was Loki himself balancing a knife on one finger facing blade up to them.

Seeing him stare at the knife it suddenly fell before floating in the centre of the room, with Loki staring at it intently before it slowly floated back up to his hand, grabbing the hilt the knife faded away into ashes that sank into Loki's hand.

"How is he doing that?" turning to Tyrion Emerald moved to the next room with a look of surprise as Loki gave her a look with a mischievous smile.

"Hello, don't mind me, just hanging around" giving a snort at the poor choice of jokes, Emerald spoke.

"How are you doing this" moving to a table she carefully pulled it down, stunning her of it's weightlessness, letting go to expect it to drop down it floated back up.

"To answer your question, Magic" getting a look of amusement from Emerald she was joined by Salem and an awe struck Cinder, Tyrion staring with his mouth hung open.

"This is not magic"

Giving Salem a look of defeat Loki sighed, clicking his fingers the five were suddenly seated around the now floor set table.

"A little gift I gained from dying one too many times on Remnant" seeing him staring at his bracelet of rings, Salem frowned at the implication.

"Are you cursed with reincarnation?" seeing him perk up with his gold eyes glowing faintly he gave a small snort of amusement.

"No, I'm saying after my first three deaths, Death has gotten a little bit… annoying to say the least, I still feel pain just not as intense"

"And what if you're head is crushed?" turning to Cinder Loki brought out Cerberus before blowing his own head off, making them startle at his sudden actions Salem went to reprimand Cinder until she heard a swishing noise, turning her eyes widened as Loki's head began to slowly but surely remake itself from ashes.

Watching the sight of a morbid fascination, Loki's throat gargled up blood before said blood began to flow upward, forming the veins Salem heard the gargle clear into a hoarse groan that ended with a growl, watching as Loki's eyes grew back behind newly formed Eyelids, he grabbed his chin before jerking it to the right, making her wince from the loud pop echoing as Loki tested his jaw.

Blinking his newly gained eyes he turned to the pale audience as he gave a vicious smirk towards Cinder, sooner followed by Loki's mask flowing over his head, his eyes replaced by Crimson orbs.

"**What was that about crushed heads?**"

* * *

Sitting within an Infirmary for his lost eye to be checked on, Adam looked around looked down to his scarred hands he sat up suddenly as rushing footsteps approached his room, frowning he heard the voice of Loki approaching in amusement.

"**Oh come on, I'm fine, Full motor functions and everything!**"

"Fine, YOU BLEW YOUR OWN HEAD OFF!" raising an eyebrow at the priestess Sustrai's outburst, the door was thrown open with Loki being dragged to a bed where he was set down, with Lady Salem entering with a nurse who had a confused look on her face.

"You said he shot himself… where?" turning to the Nurse with a blank look, Loki turned to Emerald with a narrowed stare.

"**I am not shooting myself again, it may look cool when it grows back the head ache that follows is no laughing matter**" throwing her hands up with an annoyed look, Emerald yelled in anger.

"THEN WHY DO IT TO BEGIN WITH!?" giving the woman a look as the Nurse looked between the two, Loki held his own arms up.

"**SHE WOULD'NT BELIEVE ME WITHOUT PROOF!**"

"AND SHOOTING YOURSELF IN THE HEAD WAS A LOGICAL CHOICE!?"

"**Alright fine, where am I gonna find a boulder to crush my own head in inside that room?**" seeing Emerald look at anything other than Loki, She held her hands near her head to try and rip hair out.

"Loki, you made Cinder Faint and Tyrion scream, You will never hear the end of it" moving to the door Loki called to her with a small laugh.

"**Love you too babycake!**" her only response was to turn back and approach him, making Loki lean back in panic as she stood over him, tearing his mask off with a victorious smirk.

"I'm keeping this!"

"Kinky" this got Loki a smack from Emerald who left with a huff, admiring the mask in her hand she yelped as it looked at her with a mind of it's own, making Loki laugh as it began to sing an off tune song.

Staring at the scene with a frown, Adam moved to Loki's side as he rubbed his head after a Nurse had given him a once over.

"Is there something going on between you and the Priestess?" jumping at finally noticing Adam, Loki looked to the door before shrugging.

"Depends, she was the one to bring me to this world" moving to lie back, Loki looked to Adam who moved to his bed, noticing the scar over his eye, Loki spoke.

"Is that recent or did you have that scar on your eye at a young age?" seeing Adam turn to him with a sigh, Adam ran a hand through his red hair with a small smile.

"I've had it since I was fifteen, a slave raiding party attacked my home, my mother and I managed to hide during the chaos, but, well… some things had to be sacrificed" seeing the branding with a wince, Loki spoke his own conclusion.

"Your mother let you get caught?" seeing Adam look down in shame he inhaled softly before he sat straight.

"She had no choice seeing as I lured them away from her, being a future older brother tends to make logical thinking absent in some cases" letting out a hiss, Loki spoke.

"Damn, you got a pair on you, that's for sure" clicking his fingers with a bottle of Whiskey and two shot glasses forming in his hands, Loki held one to Adam who stood up and took it with a raised eyebrow, watching Loki uncork the bottle he was instantly hit with the aroma while Loki filled their glasses.

Watching Loki dispel the bottle he raised his glass to Adam who followed suit.

"I raise a toast to you, for being a good brother and son" smiling at the gesture Adam looked to the glass being downing it with a grimace.

"Damn, that's smooth yet burns, what was that?" seeing Loki look up in thought he gave a shrug.

"Vodka, from a country known as Russia… They make good drinks to give you a good kick in the morning" with that the two descended into a comfortable silence…. Until Adam broke it.

"Did you really shoot yourself in the head?"

His only answer was a look from Loki.


	6. Chapter 6

Making a Gamble

Searching over the landscape of a forest that Loki had called Forever fall, Adam lowered the Binoculars from his remaining eye with a frown, looking once more to the Railway tracks to the city of Fortuna, his Faunus hearing caught the subtle sound of a train sounding off. Lowering the Binoculars to show his scarred eye hidden beneath an eyepatch, he stood up in his suit, he lifted his weapon with a raised eyebrow, turning to rendezvous with Loki he found the Wolf standing beside a rock, running a hand over it with a near careful touch, Adam spoke.

"Loki, the trains on it's way" watching the wolf nod, the Bull watched as the wolf lifted a skull helmet over his head before it melted onto it.

Allowing the wolf to turn towards him, lifting up a rifle to cock the chamber.

"**Let's get this Heist going**" moving to the side of a hill overlooking the tracks, Adam and Loki looked both left and right before Adam noticed a plume of smoke rising around a bend, tapping Loki's right arm for attention the wolf leaned around Adam.

Looking to his watch, Adam spoke.

"Hmm, you were right, it's right on time" turning to Adam with an amused look seen through his helmet, he spoke.

"**When you grow up like I have, you learn a few tricks on timeframes**" Saying that he hopped forward to slide down the slope, Adam close behind him as the Train came close to passing them, watching the front pass Loki leaped forward with Adam sticking the landing beside him, making sure his balance stuck as they stood, Loki turned to Adam.

"**Check the Cargo holds for any guards, I'll get to the front to stop it at the meeting point with Cinder and Sienna**!" giving a nod Adam turned to run to the back, Wilt and Blush in hand while Loki brought out Cerberus.

Hopping over the gap to the coal deposit, Loki aimed Cerberus ahead, firing a headshot at a hiding Guard, the conductor turned with a rifle in hand until his head was blown off by Loki who approached the falling corpse until he tossed it off to the right, looking over the controls he gave a nod while prepping for a slow stop, manning the gears and levers he failed to notice a Guarding sneaking up on him.

Bringing out a dagger from their right boot the Guard went to back stab Loki… until he was thrown off the edge by Cinder, making Loki turn with Cerberus aimed until he relaxed at seeing Cinder.

"**Nice to see you stayed at the meeting point**" moving aside for Cinder to look over the controls, she frowned at hearing the slight sound of combat, though Loki turned fully, frowning with a squint in his eyes, Loki noticed a battle on the Train.

"**Cindy keep an eye on the rails will you, thank you darlin'**." Moving to help Adam he failed to hear Cinder yell at him.

"Don't you ever call me CINDY!"

Letting out a laugh while climbing onto the roof, Loki spotted Adam fending off Guards and Androids alike, taking aim at the robots, Loki let his bullets fly true as Adam came close to being overrun, seeing his chance he held Wilt and Blush like Loki had trained him to, he felt his Power rise to his call, smirking at the Guards froze in recognition they went to flee.

If only they were fast enough.

Slowing to a stop at seeing Adam unleash his Vergil like move, he watched the Bull faunus stumble slightly.

Moving to help Adam stand Loki had the Bull lean on his shoulder they jumped when a spider droid crashed through the roof of a carriage, leaving the two staring at it until Loki rolled his eyes, aiming Cerberus he fired it into it's optics, moving to help Adam walk to the front of the train they shared no glance as the Droid exploded into embers, Ice shards and Storm clouds behind them.

"**Well, this seems like a plan come together, huh**?" turning to Loki with a tired smile, they gave a laugh as they met up with Cinder, the woman shifting between gears, Loki lifted a hand up to show a trigger, leaning over the edge to see the tracks, Adam went to question his sanity until he watched a lot of explosivers strapped to the wooden supports below.

Giving Loki a look as he leaned over to watch them pass, he gave Adam a nod while pressing the switch, making the tracks shake from the explosives.

"You are a madman!" Adam all but laughed as his energy returned, looking to the damage as it grew smaller in distance, he turned to Loki who tossed the switch over the edge, sitting on the side with a rifle in hand, he gave a chuckle as Cinder joined him with Adam.

* * *

An hour later

* * *

Slowing to a crawl outside of the cities borders, the trio looked around the area, standing up with her hands cupping her mouth, Cinder gave a whistle of a bird, looking to her with Cerberus raised, Loki scanned over the area before he spotted a head poke out of hiding, showing a youthful Sienna Khan before she turned and gave an order, followed by nearly an army of human and faunus emerging to raid the train, leaving Sienna to approach the three with a smile.

"You made that look easy" seeing Loki give a shrug he placed an explosive on the coal, moving to the next car Sienna followed with Adam as they frowned.

"Is this the message you mentioned giving?" turning to Sienna with a nod, Loki summoned another explosive.

"**Yep, if you want to piss off a Tyrant, send them what they expect with an added bonus, hence**" tossing another explosive on the ground as a Dog Faunus moved a crate, Loki gave Sienna a smile beneath his helmet.

"**Explosives**" moving on the howl of a Beowolf gained everyones attention, making Loki howl back, waiting a second another howl returned, followed by everyone hurrying up in the raid as the warning kicked them into gear, leaving Loki to his Surprise giving, Adam moved to help unload the Cargo.

"Alright people get a load out, we move in Ten, Unload what you can lift and move to the trucks!" hearing Sienna call out the orders, she looked back to Loki who stopped at seeing a foot move out of sight of him, approaching the unknowns hiding spot he lifted the Cargo to freeze.

As what stared back was a sword aimed for his throat.

Staring at the form of Raven Branwen, Loki stared at the woman for a second before he tossed the Cargo aside like it weighed nothing, staring Down Raven the wolf turned to Sienna.

"**We got a stowaway**!" moving to turn back to Raven he felt his arms held behind his back while Raven's Omen was held against his throat.

"No body move!" rolling his eyes as Sienna and Adam stood with their arms crossed, Cinder sighed while Loki gave a snort of amusement.

"I am getting into that City one way or another!" giving Raven a look of confusion before turning back to Sienna who shrugged, Loki flexed his shoulders, sending raven flying into the carriages wall, she gave a cough as Omen was picked up, looking up with eyes of horror, Raven was at the mercy of Loki and Cerberus.

Staring at the barrel with hitched breath, Loki spoke.

"**What are you after in the city?" **seeing her scowl, Loki sighed while lowering his gun.

"**Alright, fuck it, you come with us back to our hideout**" turning to get off the train, Raven went to protest until they heard a siren down the tracks.

"**SHIT, everybody to the trucks!"** moving back to raven as she paled, she heavily blushed as Loki lifted her onto his right shoulder, tossing a shit ton of explosives onto the carriage he moved to the front of the train, kicking the forward lever he jumped off the train as it began to move.

Showing an artillery round making a near miss of Raven's head, getting a scream from Raven as Loki rushed into cover, Loki fired Cerberus to make the soldiers duck for cover, he leaped onto a truck, setting Raven down as he gave covering fire as it sped off after the others, looking through the treeline for the train, Loki spotted it enter through the gates with a crash, smirking as he raised the trigger, he gave a howl of a laugh as it exploded into a shower of fireworks, allowing him to sit down across from Raven who stared at the sight in awe and surprise.

"**So, Feel like sharing**?"


End file.
